Embrujadas Cole y Pheobe
by konanmalfoy
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Pheobe no hubiese matado a Cole? Final alternativo en el que Cole y Pheoe se quedan juntos.


**1-Happy ever after **

Ya hacía más de una semana desde que Pheobe se había convertido en sirena. Les había dicho a sus hermanas que era por ansia de libertad pero en realidad le dolía admitir lo que de verdad sentía. Seguía profundamente enamorada de Cole. Aquel había sido un amor para el que la palabra épica se quedaba muy corta, todavía se acordaba de la vez que fingieron juntos su muerte cuando descubrió que era un demonio. Aquella vez pensó que sería el final de su relación pero luego el volvió y seguían tan enamorados como siempre, la época en la que él había sido humano fue la más maravillosa que había vivido, hasta que llego la vidente. Pheobe no sabía que era lo que había salido mal o en que parte del camino se habían torcido las cosas. No dormía nada bien por las noches, se quedaba mirando al techo y pensando en que después de todo tal vez ella se estaba equivocando con su elección al divorciarse de Cole, si se paraba a pensarlo había sido la fuente el que había poseído a Cole y muchas de las cosas que hizo entonces no las hubiera hecho un demonio sin alma cualquiera.

La verdad es que esos días Pheobe estaba hecha un lio y lo peor era cuando se ponía a recordar lo que había pasado la semana pasada en a playa. Cuando admitió que seguía enamorada de Cole y él estaba ahí para dejarle su abrigo al volver a convertirse en humana hubiera dado todo por tirarse a sus brazos y darle otra oportunidad, pero estaba demasiado dolida para aquello.

Iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que cuando estaba a punto de entrar en su despacho que no pudo evitar chocarse con un chico que caminaba por la oficina, haciendo que su café se derramara por la blusa que llevaba puesta haciendo que apareciera una gran mancha marrón.

-Lo siento- dijo él.

-No importa enserio- cuando Pheobe miro hacia arriba se encontró a un chico algo desgarbado de pelo rubio y trajeado bastante avergonzado.

-Te pagare los gastos de la tintorería, enserio.

-No será necesario, no te preocupes.

-Hola Adam, siento llegar tarde.

Pheobe se giró y se encontró de frente con Cole, era la persona a quien menos se esperaba encontrar ahí. Y no pudo evitar a pesar de ella que su corazón brincase al verle.

-¿Os conocéis?

-Claro, estamos casados.- sonrió Cole.

-Divorciándonos.- dijo Pheobe empezando a enfadarse.

-Bueno Adam, espero que esto no afecte a tu decisión de comprar el periódico.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Mi familia es dueña de varios periódicos del país y la firma de abogados de Cole sugirió que podía comprar este.

Pheobe no se lo podía creer, ya estaba Cole ejerciendo su función de macho dominante. Sin ni siquiera dedicarle una palabra a Adam, cogió de la manga de la chaqueta a Cole y entraron juntos en su despacho.

-No sé qué te propones, peor no va a funcionar, no quiero a mi ex marido del infierno aquí.

-Mira, Pheobe no me interesa hacerte daño ni a ti ni a tus hermanas, soy abogado y trabajo para una firma muy importante. No sé qué quieres que te diga.

-No me fio de ti, haz algo y te aseguro que te arrepentirás.

Cole se marchó del despacho pudo tener al fin unas horas de tranquilidad el trabajo era lo único que la distraía y estaba teniendo bastante éxito con su columna de consejos aunque ironías de la vida era capaz de darle consejos a desconocidos pero no a sí misma.

Pero lo mejor estaba al llegar a casa, cuando entro en la cocina una pequeña caja de regalo estaba sobre la encimera al abrirla se encontró con lo que menos esperaba, un par de zapatos de cristal. Aquello era el colmo, Cole sabia de sora que su cuento favorito era Cenicienta. Subio corriendo al desván donde estaban sus hermanas y sorprendentemente su abuela.

-¡Abuela! Que sorpresa- dijo abrazándola.

-Piper me necesitaba, ahora que está embarazada.

-Sí, no te lo vas a creer pero un hombre ha entrado a la casa y ha intentado atacarnos con un hacha.

-¿Un hacha?

-Sí, y no era un demonio, sino un cuento de hadas. El leñador de Blanca nieves.

-Bien, eso explicaría de donde ha salido esto –dijo enseñándoles la caja.- los zapatos de cristal de Cenicienta, Cole sabe que es mi favorito.

-Querida, no creo que sea Cole el que ha hecho esto. Posiblemente haya sido la bruja malvada, Leo ha ido a investigar. Las reliquias de los cuentos estaban guardadas en una fortaleza secreta y por lo visto el espejo que contenía el espíritu de la bruja se rompió y esta al liberarse mato al guardián así que estará sembrando el pánico.

-Ya… pero estoy segura de que ese espejo no se ha caído solo.

Pheobe se quitó sus botas y se puso los zapatos de la caja.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo Paige- no sabes si es peligroso.

-Bueno como podéis ver estoy igual que siempre. No me pasa nada.

Pero no tendría que haber hablado tan deprisa, al cabo de unos segundos una nube de humo la envolvió y al instante estaba vestida con un precioso vestido de fiesta azul celeste con adornos plateados, parecido al que llevaba Cenicienta en el cuento.

-Oh, dios mío.

Pero eso no fue todo ya que como si de un control remoto se tratase, empezó a caminar sin voluntad propia hacia la salida de la casa, ante los gritos de sus hermanas Pheobe no podía hacer nada simplemente caminada. Paige la siguió para orbitarla hacia casa en caso de que corriese peligro.

-Paige ayúdame no se paran- dijo entrando en pánico.

Pero de repente se pararon en seco y en el lugar más inesperado. En plena acera donde una carroza con caballos la estaba esperando.

-Venga, ya- dijo Paige.

-Hay que reconocer que el demonio tiene estilo.

-Pheobe creo que te estas precipitando, tal vez no fue Cole el que ha hecho todo esto.

Pheobe se metió dentro de la carroza ante la estupefacta Paige. Aquello era surrealista hasta para ellas. Bueno, pues muy bien si quería que Cenicienta fuera al baile, iría. No podía creer que Cole estuviera insistiendo tanto para que volvieran. No sabía porque no se estaba dedicando a reinar en el inframundo. Aquello le estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

Cuando llego al baile, el cual se trataba nada menos que el baile beneficio que su periódico patrocinaba, los zapatos la llevaron hacia Adam, el cual estaba guapísimo con su esmoquin.

En cuanto se vieron, él se acercó para saludarla.

-Pheobe, estas fabulosa. No sabía que venias.

-Bueno, no tenía otra elección.

-Pues espero que no hayas venido con nadie.

-¡No! Aunque alguien te diga que ha venido conmigo no le creas- dijo haciendo que Adam la mirase como si estuviera borracha o algo parecido.

En ese momento, Cole con un magnifico esmoquin de Armani, el cual ara colmo le hacía verse como un irresistible príncipe (del infierno, tuvo que recordarse) se acercó a ellos con una perfecta sonrisa.

-Vaya, Pheobe ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Como si no lo supieras- dijo de brazos cruzados.

-No lo sé.

-Mira, puede que estos zapatos me los hayas dado tu pero no van a llevarme a ti.

-Claro, estoy tramando algo otra vez.

-sí, y no va a funcionar. Asi que mantente alejado de mí.

Pheobe estaba a punto de perder los nervios, aquello parecía una pesadilla de la que no era capaz de despertarse. Adam la llevo a bailar y aunque trataba de relajarse y disfrutar del momento, no dejaba de mirar inconscientemente a Cole por el rabillo del ojo y lo más frustrante es que el desde la esquina también la miraba mientras se bebía una copa.

-Sabes, hay una línea muy delgada entre el amor y el odio. No sé si bailas conmigo porque quieres, o es porque quieres poner celoso a Cole.

-No, es demasiado complicado. – sonrió.

-Ya veo, si quieres puedo hacer que el echen. Solo pídelo. Oye es casi media noche asi que si quieres vámonos de aquí.

Cuando Pheobe giro la cabeza se encontró a Leo en una esquina del salón de baile y disculpándose de su acompañante se dirigió hacia allí asustada por lo que pudiera haber pasado en casa.

-Leo, ¿Qué pasa?

-No te asustes, es Paige. Comió una manzana envenenada, la de Blanca nieves y ahora esta … no exactamente muerta.

-Muerta- dijo con las lágrimas a punto de salir.-que quieres decir.

-Los enanos están con ella, Piper lanzo un conjuro para llamar a los descendientes de los siete enanitos. Aunque prefieren que se les llame gente pequeña. La mantienen viva, nos permiten ganar tiempo hasta que derrotemos a la bruja malvada.

-Leo, Cole está detrás de esto.

-Pues según los ancianos, no es así Pheobe… vamos Piper necesita que vuelvas a casa para intentar salvar a Paige.

Pheobe salió del salón de baile con Leo, tenían que volver a casa cuanto antes, o si no Paige no sobreviviría. Después de buscar un pasillo vacío, por fin encontraron uno pero en el momento en que Leo se disponía a orbitarlos, llego Adam.

-Pheobe, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Oh… lo siento tengo que irme con mi cuñado hay una emergencia familiar.

-¡Pheobe, no vayas a ninguna parte con ese tío!- dijo Cole apareciendo

Pheobe no se lo pensó dos veces y le lanzo un derechazo a la mandíbula. No podía creer que Cole estuviera detrás de todo aquello otra vez y le hiciera daño a su hermana.

-Aléjate de mí.

-Vamos, Pheobe, yo te llevo- dijo Adam sacándola del edificio. Haciendo que Cole y Leo se quedasen solos.

-Leo, todavía soy capaz de percibir el mal y te juro que ese es maligno.

-¿Enserio, y que eres tú?

-Oye ya sé que he cometido errores, pero nadie parece darse cuenta de que estaba poseído por la fuente, no era yo en realidad pero claro, ¿Cómo se va a perdonar al ex demonio?

-A mí no me digas nada de esto, Cole. Yo no soy quien tiene que juzgarte.

Al salir a la calle, Adam se llevó a Pheobe al aparcamiento. Pero parecía nervioso, como si estuviera esperando algo. En ese momento dieron las doce de la noche y por la carretera

Apareció la misma carroza que la había traído hasta allí, pero algo le daba escalofríos, sintió la necesidad de escapar pero cuando empezó a soltarse del brazo de Adam este la cogió con fuerza y la metió dentro de la calabaza, la cual se convirtió en una calabaza pequeña.

Adam la levanto dispuesto a tirarla, pero Cole apareció frente el en ese momento.

-¡Suéltala!

-Si lo hago la bruja me matara.

-O lo hare yo. Tú no quieres hacerle daño.

Cole paralizo a Adam temiendo que pudiera hacerle algo a Pheobe. Se acercó a él, le quito la calabaza de las manos y después le dio un puñetazo dejándolo inconsciente.

-Quita tus manos de mi calabaza.

Cole ya no sabía que hacer para recuperar a Pheobe, la seguía amando tanto como el primer día. Aun poseído por la fuente, su parte humana resistió por el amor que los ataba, incluso parte d su demonio estaba profundamente enamorado de ella. Lamentaba haber sido tan débil y haber sucumbido al poder de la fuente pero cuando era humano tenía que reconocer que la sensación de no tener poderes para protegerla era algo que le enfurecía de sobremanera. No soportaba la idea de perder a Pheobe, tenía que recuperarla. Pero sabía que iba a costarle.

Se apareció en el ático de la casa de las hermanas con la calabaza bajo el brazo. Cuando llego allí vio a la abuela de las chicas, Leo y Piper con una capa roja puesta.

-Bueno, aquí tenéis a vuestra hermana, y yo no tengo nada que ver en esto.

-Lo sospechábamos.- dijo Piper.

-Bueno ahora hay que derrotar a la bruja malvada, el libro de cuentos es una especie de portal tendremos que entrar para llegar a ella.

-De acuerdo abuela, dado que ya tengo puesta la capa de Caperucita, entrare yo. Tengo la poción.

-Adelante, enséñale quien es la bruja más poderosa de todas.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que Piper volvió del libro con una gran sonrisa en la cara. La bruja estaba vencida. Pheobe volvió a su forma humana y Paige subió corriendo las escaleras ya estaba recuperada.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Cole y Pheobe se quedaron solos en la habitación, mirándose fijamente.

-Oye, te debo una disculpa. Tu no fuiste el causante de todo esto. – dijo Pheobe.

Pero Cole no decía nada, solo miraba hacia el suelo con una expresión de derrota.

-Perdí tu confianza hace mucho, no espero volver a recuperarla.

-y yo no creo que pueda confiar en nadie a corto plazo.

-Mira, Pheobe hay cosas que es mejor que hablemos tranquilamente. Esto va a llevar su tiempo.

-No estoy segura de nada, Cole. Que quieres que te diga, ¿que no me duermo todos los días con la imagen de ti volando en mil pedazos cuando mis hermanas y yo lanzamos aquel conjuro? ¿Qué no me despierto todos los días con ganas de llorar y abrazada a el lado de la almohada donde dormías?

-Para mí tampoco está siendo un camino de rosas Pheobe, pero estoy seguro de algo, volveremos juntos porque tú eres el amor de mi vida.


End file.
